


Touch

by achillics



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art School, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Achilles, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, ilybronohomo, theseboysrsogay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillics/pseuds/achillics
Summary: In which Patroclus and Achilles volunteer to model for Briseis' photography final without realizing how sexual the shoot would turn out to be.Cue awkward sexual tension and unintentional hard-ons.





	1. Briseis' Crisis

 

"Go to art school, they said," Briseis whined into the cushion, she had subjected to all her rants of frustration; "It'll be fun, they said!"

 Patroclus sighed, gently patting Briseis' head in an attempt to comfort her, "What's wrong Bree?"

 Breisis lifted her face from the cushion to look at Patroclus.

 "Life is a bitch," She said with a sniffle, "That's what's wrong."

 "Hmm," Patroclus murmured soothingly, passing her a box of kleenex, "Is there anything I can do?"

 Briseis shook her head, dabbing the corners of her eyes with a tissue, when suddenly; she stilled, her hand frozen in front of her face. She released a gasp. 

 Patroclus arched a brow, confused, "What is it?"

 "OH MY GOD, PAT!" Briseis exclaimed, bouncing off the sofa, "YES YES YES!"

 She squealed "I just had the greatest idea!"

 Patroclus grinned, "Well?" he inquired, "elaborate, please?"

 Breisis clapped her hands, "I have this whole vision, it's going to be perfect!" 

 "Okay...?" Patroclus probed. 

 "I need you and Achilles to be my models!" 

 Patroclus paused. "Me and Achilles?" he echoed, "models?"

 

A mischevious glint had entered Briseis eyes, she winked, "Details for later."

 

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

_'Hey, Pat?'_

 Patroclus had almost drifted off sleep when he felt his phone vibrate, it was a message from Achilles. Rolling his eyes, Patroclus swiped his thumb across the screen of his phone.

  _'Yeah?'_ He typed back.  

_'dyou wanna come over and eat something my mom made?'_

 Patroclus frowned before replying, 

  _"dude It's almost 1:00 AM..."_

  _'..so?'_ , came the nonchalant reply. 

 A fond grin lifted Patroclus' features, "stubborn as usual," he muttered under his breath. 

  _'Fine'_ he typed, _'what is it?'_

There was a small pause before his phone vibrated again. 

 

_'Me'_

 

Patroclus sucked in a breath, his cheeks flushing. His fingers hovered hesitantly above his screen before he hastily typed back: 

 

_'I hate you'_

 

 ' _ly2 bro'_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

 

 "So guys..." Briseis exclaimed with a cheery grin, "I'm so glad you agreed to do this for me!"

The three of them had gathered at Breseis' studio apartment, a set had been arranged for the photo shoot; consisting of a divan and a fur-blanket. 

 Achilles eyed Briseis witheringly, "Uh, correction, we didn't really agree on--"

 Briseis pierced him with a lethal glare and Achilles swallowed whatever he was about to say. Patroclus held in a snort. 

 "Anyways," Briseis continued, "You guys ready for the shoot?"

 Patroclus scrunched his nose, "Uh Bree, just a question," he queried, "You didn't really explain what kind of shoot this was supposed to be, so...?" he trailed off uncertainly. 

 Briseis' mouth formed a small 'oh'.

 "Well, first of all, this is a nude shoot, which means you guys need to be naked," Briseis explained slowly, "you guys were aware of that...right?" she smiled innocently. 

 Patroclus almost choked, "n-naked?"

 Achilles had paled beside him, "I definitely did not agree to this," he whispered under his breath. 

 "C'mon guys, it's not as bad as you think it is," Briseis offered, "plus, it's just you guys, you've have been friends since like, _forever._ There's nothing to be worried about."

 Patroclus slid his gaze towards Achilles, _'Right'_ he thought to himself, _'It's just Achilles'._

Somehow the thought made his stomach squirm even more.   

 "Okay," Achilles exhaled as he stood up, "What do we do?"

 Patroclus stared at him, wide-eyed, _was he actually okay with this...?_

 Achilles caught his questioning stare and winked, 'C'mon Pat, time to strip."

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

 Briseis had sent both Patroclus and Achilles to change in her bedroom. There was an awkwardness in the air that Patroclus wasn't used to. 

Patroclus looked at anything but Achilles as he changed out of his clothes. But it was hard to avoid looking at him; his golden, sun-kissed skin, his slender and sculpted limbs, illuminated by the harsh sunlight streaming into the room. 

Patroclus, in turn, felt Achilles' electrified gaze on his skin as he dropped his shirt on the ground. He felt his cheeks flame up in embarrassment as he turned around to face Achilles. 

Achilles' Atlantic blue eyes were slippery with something dangerous and tantalizing, he drunk in Patroclus' form with an unreadable gaze, pupils dilating. 

"Achilles," Patroclus whispered, his voice shaky. 

Achilles lowered his eyes, cheeks tinged pink, "You ready?" he murmured hoarsely. 

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

 


	2. Photography session? More like make-out session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, smut & oops I forgot to mention, more smut.

 

Achilles pressed his mouth to Patroclus' collarbone and gently skimmed his fingers down Patroclus' spine. Patroclus' eyes fluttered shut as he let out a small sigh and leaned his forehead against Achilles' shoulder. 

"Okay!" Briseis called out, "great shot guys, I'm so proud of you!" 

Patroclus lifted his head and quickly scrambled off Achilles' lap. "Phew," he murmured, then checked himself, peering down to see if _someone_ had decided to wake up. 

"Pat, we're not done yet!" Briseis waved her camera at him, "get your ass back down in Achilles' lap."

A surprised laugh left Achilles' mouth and Patroclus flushed, throwing him a glare. 

He turned to Briseis "I thought we were taking a break?"

"Not yet," Briseis sighed, "It's been five minutes since the shoot began, Pat. Why are you so twitchy today?"

"I'm not!" Patroclus frowned. Briseis arched a brow, unimpressed. 

"Fine," Patroclus huffed. He trudged towards Achilles, who was sprawled on the divan with a satin cloth clinging to his hips and reluctantly perched himself on his thigh. 

"Pat," Achilles laughed softly, "you're gonna fall off if you sit like that."

Patroclus frowned, "I'm fine--"

Achilles gently encircled his hands around Patroclus' waist and tugged him towards him. Patroclus found himself straddling Achilles, groin to groin. He felt Achilles' suck in an unsteady breath. 

_Click Click._

"You're doing great guys!" Briseis cheered.

Something twitched under Patroclus and his eyes widened. Achilles' cheeks flushed pink, "fuck--I'm sorry," he mumbled. 

Patroclus shook his head, "It-It's okay." _Had he...made Achilles hard?_

He felt a thrill of satisfaction run up his spine and stiffened. An uncomfortable sensation had settled in between his legs. 

 _Nononono,_ he pleaded silently, _not right now, please._  

He peered down, at the satin cloth draped across his thighs, "don't you dare--"

Heat pooled between Patroclus' thighs and he felt his cock harden. 

Achilles hissed through his teeth, "fuck..."

They were interrupted by Briseis, "Guys, you can take a break," she announced, "I need to take an urgent dump. Be right back."

She left the studio, and Patroclus swallowed, "Achilles?"

Achilles captured Patroclus' mouth. Teeth grazing lips, tongues sipping tongues, throats humming with pleasure. Achilles paused, drew back before lowering his mouth to meet with the base of Patroclus' throat.  _Possessive._

 _I want you to be mine_ ; the silent question hung in the air. 

Patroclus pressed his mouth against Achilles', his fingers tangled in his golden curls; _yes._

Achilles grinned, kissing the corner of Patroclus' mouth before discarding the satin garments that covered their bodies. 

"Patroclus," Achilles murmured as he nipped on the soft skin of his hipbone, "You're beautiful."

Patroclus lowered his eyes, cheeks aflame. He had received many compliments in his life but Achilles was the first to call him beautiful. 

Achilles dipped his head and licked the tip of Patroclus' swollen cock. Patroclus released a moan,

"You're sensitive here?" Achilles smirked as he massaged the foreskin with his lips. 

 He then curved his rosy mouth around Patroclus' shaft and sucked on the soft flesh, his eyes never leaving Patroclus's face. 

"Achilles..." Patroclus moaned, "I-I...." He tried to writhe free from Achilles' grip, knowing that he was on the verge of his climax. But Achilles pressed a hand over his hipbone, holding him in place. 

A spill of cum oozed into Achilles' mouth and he licked the tip of Patroclus' cock, lapping at the sticky, white fluid. 

Patroclus crawled into Achilles' lap and slipped his tongue inside his mouth, humming in satisfaction when he felt Achilles' hands caress his ass. 

Patroclus arched his hips against Achilles and felt their swollen cocks slide against each other. 

"Fuck, Patroclus," Achilles moaned as he threw his head back, "don't stop."

Patroclus slipped a smile, mouthing Achilles' collarbone before steadily rolling his hips against him.  

"You're doing great..." Achilles murmured encouragingly, nipping at his jaw, eyes dazed.  

Patroclus quickened his pace, rocking his hips back and forth as the divan creaked below them. 

Achilles tensed up, his brows knitting together as a gush of cum sprayed from the tip of his cock and onto their abdomens. Patroclus dipped a finger into the whitish fluid and licked it, aware of the way Achilles' hungry gaze had latched onto his lips. 

Achilles yanked Patroclus' wrist and pulled him towards him; their mouths clashed.

"You were so good Patroclus," Achilles whispered between kisses. 

Patroclus blushed, "You were even better."

Achilles kissed his cheek, "Was this your first time?"

Patroclus decided to tease him, "Maybe, maybe not," he said with a grin and Achilles narrowed his eyes, "don't play with me."

Patroclus shrugged innocently and Achilles trailed a finger down Patroclus' chest, all the way to the tip of his cock. He swirled his index finger in the slit of his foreskin. Patroclus sucked in a breath.

"Tell me the truth," Achilles murmured as he nibbled on Patroclus' neck, 

"There was..." Patroclus breathed out, "this one guy..." 

Achilles froze, "What?" he demanded, jealousy and hurt clear on his face.

"Who was he? And more importantly, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, voice taut. 

Patroclus stifled a laugh, "Achilles--"

Achilles pressed his mouth roughly against Patroclus', his kiss was fuelled with possessiveness.

Patroclus pulled away, "Achilles..I was just joking..." he murmured breathlessly. 

Achilles knitted his eyebrows together, "what?"

"You're my first," Patroclus whispered softly, "There was no one before you."

Achilles' lips parted, "You're such a dick, Pat," he hissed but there was relief in his eyes, "I hate you."

"I love you too."


End file.
